Envole toi
by Maki2.0
Summary: Kara est malheureuse, elle ne s'y retrouve plus avec Mon-El, qui pourrait bien la rendre heureuse?


Après "Chemestry" je poste cette nouvel fic un peu plus court. Comme toujours Supergirl ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lena POV

Il est 22h, tu rentres enfin chez toi, ça fait maintenant plus de 14H que tu es debout, 12H de travail à enchainer les réunions, à mener des rendez-vous tous plus barbant les uns que les autres avec différents collaborateurs, 8H que tu n'as rien avalé à part tes 3L de café quotidien. Mais tu es heureuse, heureuse de retrouver ton appartement, ton petit nid douillet, ta zone de confort où tu sais que tu es protégée du monde. Un monde qui ne te vois que comme une Luthor, et bon sens, à cet instant, s'ils te voyaient ils sauraient que tu n'as rien d'une Luthor, tu es bien trop humaine pour ça. Mais ce que tu vas retrouver avant tout, c'est le calme, le silence, la solitude, tu vas enfin pouvoir tomber le masque de la dirigeante de LCorp, tu vas pouvoir être toi, juste Lena.

Kara POV

Tu as officiellement terminé ta journée mais tu traînes, tu espère entendre au loin une sirène, un cri, n'importe quoi qui nécessiterait l'intervention de Supergirl mais rien. C'est donc la boule au ventre que tu rentres chez toi, tu sais que tu vas y retrouver Mon-El, surement avachi sur le canapé à regarder la télé ou à jouer à la console. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait découvert la joie des jeux vidéos tu avais découvert l'indifférence. Tu devrais pourtant être heureuse, heureuse d'avoir un homme aussi charmant qui t'attend à la maison, mais tu ne l'es pas, tu aimes Mon-El mais il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant l'invasion Daxamite, depuis qu'il est revenu il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il est comme un enfant capricieux, tu fais à manger, tu fais la vaisselle, tu t'occupes du linge et du ménage. Lui, et bien il mange en critiquant ton repas, reste en pyjama toute la journée et te fais des caprices. Comme cette fois où tu es rentrée à l'appartement au téléphone avec Elysa, le temps de terminer l'appel tu étais allée ranger tes affaires dans la chambre. Il avait boudé et grogné pendant les deux heures qui avaient suivi parce que tu ne l'avais pas embrassé et dit « bonjour » de suite en rentrant. Ce soir là tu avais passé tes nerfs sur la vaisselle et les pauvres légumes que tu cuisinais. Dans ces moments là, pour t'apaiser tu laisser divaguer ton esprit et au fil de tes pensées tu finis toujours par voir Lena. Tu repensais aux moments que vous partagiez, de plus en plus nombreux et si bénéfique dans ta vie surchargée par le journal, Supergirl et bébé Mon-El. Tu revoyais les soirées passées avec elle, à boire du vin, discuter et vous charmer. Parce que oui, depuis quelques temps un certain flirt s'était installé entre vous, quelques contacts physiques un peu trop longs pour qu'ils ne soient du au hasard, quelques compliments mais surtout des regards trop profonds pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amicaux. Mais tu étais avec Mon-El, tu aimais Mon-El et tu t'interdisais cette voie. Tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié de Lena, tu ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'elle découvre ton secret, puis tu pourrais la blesser avec ta force et si Lena avait bien un pouvoir, c'était celui de te faire perdre tes moyens. Puis tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Mon-El, et de toute façon tu l'aimais et tu étais bien avec lui. C'est à se moment là que commençait une phase d'auto flagellation et tu te jurais de ne plus jamais y penser. Tu aimais Mon-El point !

Tu aimais Mon-El mais tu avais vraiment envie de l'étrangler parfois. Surtout cette fois où il était sorti pour une visite de contrôle au DEO, quand il était revenu tu préparais le repas du soir, il t'avait rejoint dans la cuisine, avais critiqué ta cuisson des haricots avant de partir à la douche sans un bisou, sans un bonjour et il avait enfoncé le clou en sortant de la salle de bain en te disant qu'il avait bien remarqué que tu faisais la tête. Mais tu ne faisais pas la tête tu étais blessée et en colère. Ce soir là tu avais encore pensé à Lena. Surtout quand Mon-El avait voulu faire l'amour, en fait tu avais pensé à elle tout du long. Tu n'en dormi pas de la nuit, tu t'écœurais d'avoir de telles pensées, tu avais honte et tu étais malheureuse.

Pourtant tu gardais espoir, tu attendais un petit geste, et quand tu rentras ce soir tu dis que c'était aujourd'hui. Tu lui avais demandé comment était sa journée, il t'avait répondu « bien », il t'avait proposé de regarder un film ensemble, trop heureuse tu lui avais laissé carte blanche pour le choix du film. Et le plus beau dans tous ça c'est qu'il t'avais dit qu'il avait fait la vaisselle. Tu te serais presque envolée de bonheur en pensant que l'ancien Mon-El était revenu. Tu avais alors tenté d'apprécier le film, mais tu avais très certainement apprécié le fait de partager quelque chose avec lui. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que tu t'étais dirigée dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et en posant les yeux sur l'évier tu avais été prise d'un fou rire. L'évier était plein, sur l'égouttoir prônait fièrement la tasse de son café du matin. Alors tu avais ris, beaucoup, puis tu t'étais effondrée en sanglots, tu pleurais la mort de l'espoir qui t'avais empli le cœur quelques minutes plus tôt, tu pleurais parce que la désillusion était cruelle.

Et puis enfin tu avais compris, qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de perdre du temps dans cette relation, que malgré tout tes efforts rien ne ferait revenir le Mon-El que tu aimais, ça faisait une éternité que tu guettais un changement qui ne viendrait pas, mais surtout tu venais de comprendre que tu n'étais pas heureuse et que tu ne le serais jamais avec lui.

Puis comme souvent tu te mis à penser à Lena, Lena qui ne te traitait jamais ainsi, Lena qui te respectait et te montrais de la considération. Tu pensas au fait qu'avec elle tu te sentais bien, légère, en sécurité. Tu pensas à qu'elle point tu étais bien quand tu étais auprès d'elle.

Sans le vouloir tes pensées t'avait conduit devant son appartement, tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte que tu avais volé (ou couru ?) jusqu'à sa porte. Décidément Lena te faisait faire de drôle de chose, et voilà que tu avais peut-être compromis ton identité secrète pour te rendre chez elle, quelle serait les conséquences si quelqu'un avait vu Kara Danvers voler à travers la ville ? Et maintenant que tu étais là qu'est ce que tu devais faire, sonner ? Et pourquoi tu étais là ? La réponse s'imposa à toi comme une évidence, parce que c'est ici qu'étais ta place, auprès de Lena, avec Lena, tu réalisas soudain à quel point tu la voulais. Tu voulais son esprit si brillant avec qui tu pouvais avoir des débats enflammés, tu voulais son corps parfait, son ventre plat, ses courbes généreuses, tu voulais te noyer dans son regard, ce si beau regard qui te faisait défaillir à chaque fois. Tu voulais tout d'elle et tu voulais tout lui donner. Et c'est pourquoi tu sonnas.

Lena POV

Il est 22h, tu rentres enfin chez toi, ça fait maintenant plus de 14H que tu es debout, 12H de travail à enchainer les réunions, à mener des rendez-vous tous plus barbants les uns que les autres avec différents collaborateurs, 8H que tu n'as rien avalé à part tes 3L de café quotidien. Mais tu es heureuse, heureuse de retrouver ton appartement, ton petit nid douillet, ta zone de confort où tu sais que tu es protégée du monde. Un monde qui ne te vois que comme une Luthor, et bon sens, à cet instant, s'ils te voyaient ils sauraient que tu n'as rien d'une Luthor, tu es bien trop humaine pour ça. Mais ce que tu vas retrouver avant tout, c'est le calme, le silence, la solitude, tu vas enfin pouvoir tomber le masque de la dirigeante de LCorp, tu vas pouvoir être toi, juste Lena.

La première chose que tu fis en rentrant fût de prendre une douche chaude pour te détendre, tu avais ensuite enfilé un jogging, un T-shirt et un sweat. Tu étais bien loin des standards de la mode, bien loin des robes de soirées que tu portais bien trop souvent à ton goût mais à cet instant tu étais bien. Tu t'étais préparée une soupe et du poisson que tu avais pris le temps de savourer malgré ton envie de tout engloutir pour rassasier cette sensation qui te tiraille depuis plusieurs heures. Enfin tu te servis un verre de scotch avant de t'installer dans un fauteuil devant une série. Ces simples petites choses de la vie te remplissaient de bonheur et tu te juras une fois de plus de t'accorder un peu plus de temps pour ce genre de chose.

Au fil des minutes ton esprit était parti bien loin des images qui défilaient devant toi, tu pensais à ta meilleure amie Kara, ta merveilleuse Kara, si gentille, si confiante. Tu pensas à cette façon qu'elle avait de te défendre, elle ne voyait jamais en toi une Luthor, elle ne voyait que Lena. Cette sensation brulante que tu ressentais quand tu plongeais tes yeux dans les siens était délicieuse, mais ce que tu préférais par dessus tout c'est cette manière qu'elle avait de rougir. Tu t'en délectais c'est pourquoi parfois tu t'amusais à le provoquer, si bien qu'un flirt s'était établi. Tu avais été surprise au début qu'elle entre dans la danse mais tu adorais ces moments, tu les savourais chaque fois un peu plus. Puis quand vous vous quittiez ton cœur se serrait et tu étais prise de remord. Kara était avec Mike, ils vivaient ensemble et elle était heureuse avec lui. Tu te rappelais sans cesse qu'elle était ta meilleure amie, la seule personne sur Terre à être aussi douce avec toi et tu ne voulais perdre ça pour aucun prétexte. Jamais au grand jamais tu ne prendrais le risque de la perdre.

Tu te forças à te reconcentrer sur la série que tu avais lancée, il ne fallait pas penser, juste regarder les images, savourer son verre et se détendre. Tu y étais presque parvenu quand on sonna.

C'est légèrement énervé que tu ouvris la porte pour éconduire celui qui avait le malheur de te déranger, chez toi, mais aucun mot ne sorti.

_\- Kara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Tu avais parlé un poil sèchement et tu t'en voulais déjà et ce fût bien pire quand elle baissa la tête. Prise de remord tu étais prête à t'excuser, chose réservé à Kara quand tu fus coupé dans ton élan lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Toute son attitude avait changé, c'est plein d'assurance qu'elle planta ses yeux dans les tiens, tu sentis ta respiration se couper un instant. A l'instant ou tu avais repris ton souffle elle s'était jetée sur tes lèvres et avant que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe elle s'était retirée baissant la tête. A cet instant tu te maudissais d'avoir un cerveau si lent, tu avais beau être un des plus grands génies de cette planète tu étais toujours un peu molle du cerveau quand il s'agissait de Kara. Tu maudissais parce que si ça devait être votre seul baiser tu n'avais pas su le savourer et tu voulais le savourer. C'est pourquoi tu profitas du fait qu'elle n'ait pas fui pour saisir ta chance. Tendrement tu lui pris le menton pour lui relever la tête, elle fuyait encore ton regard c'est pourquoi tu fis délicatement dériver ta main sur sa joue pour lui prodiguer une caresse, dans la douceur du moment elle releva les yeux, elle semblait si fragile. Lentement, très lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer tu te rapprochas d'elle, elle ne recula pas quand tu fus si proche que tu pouvais sentir son souffle sur ton visage, elle ne se recula pas non plus quand tes lèvres furent à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle ne recula pas non plus quand délicatement tu l'embrassas, non, au contraire, elle plongea dans l'étreinte à corps perdu, tu avais l'impression d'être submergé par un raz de marée. Quand le baiser pris fin tu aurais juré que tu volais et quand lentement tu ouvris les yeux tu te rendis compte que tu volais vraiment, bien installée contre Kara tu flottais à quelques centimètres du sol, tu aurais pu te sentir effrayer mais tu te sentais bien, en sécurité dans les bras de celle qui faisait battre ton cœur. Quand Kara le réalisa elle les déposa rapidement au sol se reculant de quelques pas essayant de rattraper la situation bafouillante.

_\- Lena… Je… Ce n'est pas…_

La voyant s'enfoncer toujours plus tu éclatas de rire, un rire pur comme il ne t'étais pas arriver depuis une éternité, tu étais heureuse, plus que tu ne l'avais jamais été. Et en réponse à l'expression de surprise de Kara tu souris avant de lentement avancer vers elle, et quand tu fus collé contre son corps tu murmuras contre son oreille :

_\- Je sais, je l'ai toujours su et je t'aime toute entière._ Puis tu l'embrassas, un baiser tendre ou tu faisais passer tout tes sentiments. Et tu te remis à voler.


End file.
